The Ruby Perspectives
by chibi3000
Summary: Franticshipping. Okay, change of plans. This will be compilations of oneshots. All on Ruby's perspective.


**Disclaimer: Do not own Pokemon, do not do business...unless money is part of it...and some personal gain :) Please load Bruno Mars' "Just the way you are" Even without videos, without videos better, it's the music I need! And also Perfect Two by Auburn. Acoustic.  


* * *

**"Class dismissed!" Professor Oak boomed to the whole class, "Be sure to pass your reports on the evolution of Magikarp and abilities gained!"

"Wow...school's nearly over, huh?" Gold said particularly asking no one.

Ruby just sat silently looking at a piece of paper like it was his death day anniversary.

"Uh, Ruby?" Gold waved his hands at those large ruby colored eyes.

"Huh, what?" Ruby said finally snapping out of his trance. And finally seeing that his zipper was accidentally left open.

"Must be something ba, huh?" Gold asked sitting on his desk "I mean, you don't forget to zip your fly, you never forget to say goodbye to Prof. Oak, while the others secretly trash-talk him,"

Gold took the mysterious paper and uncovered it's mysteries.

"It's a song by that famous dude. What's his name? Brudo? Bistro? Breado?"

"It's Bruno, idiot! Bruno Bars (Okay, it might sound corny, but I don't think there would be a Bruno Mars in the world of Pokemon)."

"Just the way you are..." Gold said reading the title.

Silence filled the room. It was really unusual for Gold to shut up once in a while, but that smooth salesman mouth of his can sometimes be a friend-like-a-consultant-that's-like-a-love-doctor.

"So, is it for someone special?" Gold asked slowly and cautiously.

Ruby said nothing in reply but stared at the grounds of Pokemon Academy. Looking at a particular spot. The huge Oak Tree. The tree where he hangs out with a particular friend. One who is currently waiting for him.

Gold looked and took that hint.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight at Blue's party. See ya!" Gold rushed out of the classroom, leaving Ruby on his dilema.

**Ruby's P.O.V**

I left the classroom casually. I can't be late. Part of friendship agreement. Yes...friends...only.

Wait...

I always feel like this tingly magikarp who wants to jump out and burst fort. Except that I don't turn into Gyarados.

Okay meet my friend: Sapphire Birch. Known her for as long as I could remember...wait, about 5 years ago and 9 years ago.

Sapphire loves the outdoors. I just hate them. Sapphire loves gym. I hate it. Sapphire hates Algebra. I love it. Sapphire hates Chemistry. I love it. But one thing we agree is Pokemon. Well, except for the battles and beauty contests.

I just love every bit of her. (A/N: At this point, please play Bruno Mars, Just the way you are. Try to blend the words with the corresponding parts, so just feel the words, and don't read too fast.)

What can I say, her eyes. As beautiful as the stars. Her hair, so soft, almost silky. She's beautiful, and I would like to tell her everyday.

I know when I compliment her, she'd just think of me as a friend. It's just sad to think she cant see me as I see her. But when she asks something about her, I always say:

When I see your face, there things that are remembered, things that are yet I have to say. You're my ecstasy. Just the way you are. No matter how clumsy, or stupid you are, I'd love you just the same.

Her red lips, I would want to kiss them over and over. Her laughter, she hates it cause she thinks it sounds weird, but I'd give a million dollars for it. I know, you know that I would never want you to change. You're perfect already.

When I see, the world seems to stop. When you smile, there is nothing but you and me. I would love you just the way you are...

"Ruby! You took long, I saw Gold leave already." She gave that dazzling smile of hers.

"Yeah-I-uh...uhm-I-please...sorry..." And it never fails to make me feel like I'm at loss for words.

"You always babble like that Ruby!" she laughed. Oh how I loved hearing that.

"Sapphire...so...I'll pick you up at eight?" I asked for Blue's party.

"Yeah, If you help get my homework in Algebra done."

"Deal..." Who could refuse that sweet angelic voice.

**At Sapphire's House**

"Dad's out doing field research, shouldn't be back at least tomorrow."

Okay, now here's a thought. Me and Sapphire. Alone. At the house. HER house.

"So do we start-"

"Wait, first I have to change, this school uniform is killing me."

Sapphire never loved skirts. She wore leggings that made her look rebellious a bit. I just thought that was cool.

Sapph came down with the shirt that I sewed for her. Kind off...inappropriate. Well not really. It's just that it was sleeveless and stuff. Actually no stuff. Just sleeveless.

"Okay, I'm getting messed up with this factoring thingy. 25a^2 (squared) - 9a^4 + 25a^2 - 9a^4 (A/N: Seriously an easy one. Sorry but I was in a hurry.)"

"That's easy..."

That's where I was wrong. Teaching Sapph was like teaching a 5 year old a new language. It took me 3 hours for her to get the whole thing.

"Well, thanks Ruby, get a 2-hour rest then pick me up," The whole teaching thing paid off when she gave me a friendly peck on the cheek.

**At Blue's party...**

Sapph wasn't at home. That meant I had to go alone. Without anybody. Going stag was seriously getting me so much** bad image** since they considered stag peeps to be losers.

Blue greeted me warmly though, and nobody reacted to it. Quite a lonely night it was. All that kept me company was a bag of potato chips and a whole bottle of coke to get drunk with since I'm a minor. And of course, Gold.

Blue finally stood on the podium and held a mic. "Okay, someone is about to perform for their loved one who is here today. Hint: It's a girl."

That boy was lucky whoever he is.

Then I was stunned, it was Sapphire.

(Play perfect two, just imagine Sapphire in Auburn's voice. Sing along if you want!)

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly  
You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
You can be the chills that I feel on our first date"

"You can be the hero and I can be your side kick  
You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split  
You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'"

"Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need"

"Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry"

"Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two"

"We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two"

"You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
You can be the heart that I spill on the pages"

"You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and I can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But I don't care as long as we're together"

"Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need"

"Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry"

"Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two"

"We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two"

"You know that I'll never doubt ya  
And you know that I think about ya  
And you know I can't live without ya  
No.."

"I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle"

"Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry"

"Cause your the one for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you (for you)  
You take the both of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two"

"We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two"

I never knew Sapphire could sing well.

"Ruby," she went near me "That was for you, I Love You Ruby"

I was too stunned

"I-I Love you too...Sapphire..."

Well who knew?

I would remember that night...forever.

* * *

**Shout out to MediaMessiah, for serving as a role model for the Music thingy, and also for the favor that you did, the Tonight story. **

**So how did I think of "Just the Way you Are" and "Perfect Two".**

**Well, I was actually thinking of what I'd love a girl sing for me, and what I'd really like to sing to her. Well that's it! **

**Reviews are appreciated, as to giving out helpful comments on improvement and on other compliments. Haters of the story are allowed to give reviews as well. Just don't be too harsh on me :)**


End file.
